


Built of Bones and Sorrow

by Intern_Seraph



Category: Lobotomy Corporation (Video Game)
Genre: Actual Hurt, Body Horror, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mental Health Issues, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slice of Life, mostly canon-compliant, no beta we die like men, referenced time travel, references to death, shit gets weird yall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-05
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2021-01-23 11:01:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21319108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Intern_Seraph/pseuds/Intern_Seraph
Summary: A series of related oneshots about the day-to-day lives of my Agents.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 20





	1. Fogged Eyes/Bleak Future

**Author's Note:**

> I'll admit first off: I have not played LC in full, it is a _very_ difficult and stressful game after some time lol  
As a result, there may be canon divergence in this fic, partially due to the above and partially due to me wanting it that way to make the story flow a bit better ok im writing this i make the rules  
Since I'm currently a college student, updates will be sporadic. I have another piece ready to go right now, but I'd rather space out these updates so as not to run my river dry.  
I'll include portraits of my Agents soon-ish. I first need to, like, actually draw them. And that requires moving my human limbs to create art.  
...  
ew  
Anyways, enjoy!

Anastasia was a terrifying and intriguing woman. Agents and Clerks alike spoke about her in whispers; rumors rose and fell of her being an Abnormality, herself, simply due to her longevity. Though Agents in the Lobotomy Corporation had a relatively long shelf life in comparison to Clerks, they rarely lasted for as long as Anastasia — some wouldn’t even make it past the first day.

When Tim first met her, it was at mealtime. Employees of Lobotomy lived in the facility, just a few floors above the entrance to Asiyah. There was little room to spread out, and it was simply inevitable that even a purported legend would bump into a simple rookie Agent.

Despite the rumors, Anastasia seemed to be rather  _ normal. _ She hardly glanced up from her rations when Tim sat across from her and had the same fogged look in her eyes as their colleagues (Likely a side effect of the daily horrors of life at the Corporation).

“Good morning,” he greeted.

Her quiet, empty scoff threw him off-guard. “Nothing good about it. What do you want?”

“Ah, I just wanted to say hello?”

“I’m not here to make friends.” Anastasia sliced a nondescript chunk of gelatin in half with her fork. “Word of advice, rookie, it’s useless to try and get to know someone on their first day. They’re probably not gonna make it past the first few hours.”

“What if I live?”

She gave him a disinterested glance. “Talk to me again after you’ve been here a few days.”

* * *

Tim did not expect to live for long. Yet here he was, 3 days into his stint at the Corporation. He paused at the end of the dinner line as he contemplated his “luck,” noticing that Anastasia was yet again eating alone. She looked up from her mystery meat and surprise flickered in her eyes. Tim sat down.

“You’re still alive?”

He nodded. Extended a trembling hand that shone blue. “So, friendship…?”

She regarded him, stared at the EGO gift coating his skin. Then, she nodded and took his hand. “Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia is actually my longest-lasting Agent in my facility. From her ID number (which I can see cuz... a mod), she was likely the *second Agent* I hired. I'm on Day 36 iirc and she's still going strong, all stats maxed.  
fuckin wild man  
(Tim is ID 4 so he's also a veteran lol)


	2. Insincerity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anastasia finds the Abnormalities disarmingly human at times.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> CW: Mild body horror
> 
> back at it again  
college is stressful so i play a stressful game to de-stress B)  
have some more ana!

The pulsating blue heart made her seasick, though both her feet remained planted on the ground. Anastasia felt the draw of Blue Star tugging at her very core, beckoning her to succumb to the same forces that had devoured the Star’s other victims before. Their twitching legs formed a grotesque halo around the Abnormality’s heart. Weaker wills would fall to the comforting glow, but Anastasia only saw the same vicious threat that simmered beneath most if not all other Abnormalities. Weeks of work at the Corporation taught her that nothing in this place could be trusted. Even the sweetest face belied horror. She clicked her pen shut, noting that nothing in the cell needed to be adjusted, glanced back at the squirming mass behind her, and left. The PE box meter beside the doorway told her that she had done a decent job, but decent wasn’t enough. Decent got people killed.

Toki saluted her as soon as she returned. Her second-in-command, most trusted partner. She saluted in return, heels clicking together. Orders came over the comms radio before they could speak, though. Orders from the Manager. She needed to grab the Note from the Security Department and tend to the Queen of Hatred. All in a day’s work, really.

* * *

She sat cross-legged beside the Magical Girl, speaking in hushed tones to keep her calm. The trembling figure beside her twitched and sniffled every so often, gloved fingers curling into blue hair.

“I’m supposed to defeat evil, but it’s so  _ peaceful. _ What use do I have if I have nothing to do?” the Queen of Hatred whispered. Her wide golden eyes shone in the cell’s dim light, wet and teary.

Anastasia gave her a strained smile. “You want to be a force of good. If you have no work right now, that must mean that you’re doing more than enough to protect the world.”

“Do you really think so?”

Anastasia looked away, unable to face that horrifyingly human stare. She nodded. “Yes. I really do.”

All at once, both the Queen of Hatred and her cell seemed emotionally and physically lighter. She rushed at Anastasia, pulling her to her feet despite her cry of alarm, and embraced her.

“Thank you,” she mumbled into Anastasia’s EGO suit, “thank you for always being here for me.”

Anastasia pat her on the back, stiff and uncomfortable. “Of course.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> find me @InternSeraph on twitter


End file.
